Of Hands and Legs
by twinSlayer
Summary: Lyon met a girl roomate that made his life went upside down. He's not himself when she's around him. What's going on!
1. Housemate

**Welcome to the readers! I am twinSlayer, the author of this new fanfiction! Sorry for too much use exclamation marks, I was too excited :3**

**For this time, from the request of AnimeFreak145, I made a Lyon fic. I can't guarantee about this one though, because I don't know Lyon's attitude too well. Unless it's Hibiki, I can type a 100 pages long non-stop! XD **

**Again, sorry for the over-excitement. == *bows head several times***

**In this fic, I'll use Lyon as the hero and an OC for the heroine. Any reviews are gladly accepted! Hope you'll enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Fate sucks sometimes.**

* * *

Lyon watches the sun setting beautifully from within the wagon. He sighs, relieved that his one-week mission is now completed. "And now," he stretches his body lazily, "Time to grab some Tilapia Criolla!"

"Catch that Flamehart bitch!"

A flash of black hair with red streaks appears in front of Lyon's carriage. Startled, he jumps from his leisure sitting. "What the fuck?"

The figure speeds up as Lyon pokes his head out of the open back-side of the carriage. His mouth opens with awe.

"That's fucking fast…."

And after that, the wagon stops almost immediately. What Lyon realizes the next thing is that he had rolled back into the wagon and crashes his head on his luggage. He whines of pain.

"Sorry, sir! There're some people who wants to ask us something." The driver of the wagon shouts from the front, informing Lyon what was happening.

"Just get the damn thing done already! I'm tired like hell…." he wipes his face once, trying hard not to get too sleepy and let his guard down.

After a few seconds, some men holding torches walk to the entrance of the back wagon. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir but please let us confirm something."

"What is it?" Lyon deliberately asks.

"Do you happen to see a woman running from the west?"

"Woman?" Lyon remembers that he had saw some flashing color of black and red. _-Well, I can't say that entity is a woman though….-_

"Sadly, I don't. But I thought I saw a ghost instead."

"Ghost?!" The crowd is astonished by Lyon's reply.

"Yeah…..Black and red. Don't be out too late, people. Or they might ravish you when you're careless." Lyon jokes around.

"Black and red?" They look at each other. "THAT'S IT!"

"That's what?!" He yells because of the shock.

"That's Flameheart!"

"Flame who?"

"Don't worry, sir! We'll catch this troublemaker as quickly as we can. You just have to sit tight and watch." With that, they scatter away from the wagon, leaving the puzzled Lyon.

"…...Flame who?"

* * *

He opens the door of his house and yells 'Tadaima~' as loud as he can. Although he knows too well that nobody will answe-

"Okaeri~"

Lyon stops walking. Cocking his brow, he starts to listen intently to any noise in his house. "Ta. Dai. Ma."

" O. Ka. E. Ri. "

His eyes go wide. "What the-" His feets stomp to the kitchen and saw a womanly figure facing the refrigerator. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The woman turns to Lyon, revealing her untamed long black hair with oddly red lines behind her ears. With her mouth full of roasted turkey, she asks, "Ffhat? (What?)"

"Don't 'what' me! Who the fuck are you?!"

"Mattaku(Geez)….And here I thought Lyon Vastia is polite towards women. Look how foul-mouthed he is," she says after munching down the roasted turkey breast. Again, she faces the fridge and pulls out an orange juice bottle. "You wanna know who I am? Ask your landlord." She plucks open the bottle and gulps down all the juice in less than two minutes.

Innocently she walks away from the kitchen, leaving the annoyed and tired Lyon at the kitchen.

"What…." he sighs, too tired to complain. "What the fuck is happening….."

* * *

"Oh you mean Emi? She's your new housemate."

"Why the-" Lyon stops himself from cursing too much, "Why is she my new housemate? I thought we had an agreement says that I'll have this house all by myself."

"You sure one stubborn smartass, aren't you? I suggest you look back at the lease you signed. It says 'two bedrooms' and not one. And after that, 'All changes in terms and condition are up to the landlord.'"

"But you can inform me first!"

"I did!" The landlord retorts. "I sent you a mail notifying about your new housemate two days ago."

He walks towards the house's mailbox and checks it. Sighing very heavily, he says, "Yeah…..There's a mail."

"Now who's the one at fault?"

His fingers messes his silver hair. "I just got back from a week-long mission, sir….."

"Well then, you need rest. I don't want to prolong this conversation anymore. Hope you can adapt with your new housemate real quick. Bye~" And he ends the line.

While muttering curses, he climbs the stairs to his bedroom, ignoring all the things around him. All he think of now is his bed. His soft and comfy bed….

After stripping his top (unconsciously), he lands his body on the layered foam mattress. "Ahh….That feels good…." Right after he closes his eyes, a soft snore is heard from his slightly-agaped mouth.

Today has been a loooonnng day for him.

* * *

**Love it or hate it? Please inform me for any errors. Pardon me because English isn't my first language. :3**

**Till next chapter! JAA~**


	2. Boundaries

**Hi everyone! So glad to see you again :3**

**Firstly, I am so so so sorry for the late update. I've been so worked up on my college that I forgot I have a fanfiction to do! But here, not so long but not that short either. **

**Hence, ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Fairy Tail. *cries silently at my room* How about we move on?**

* * *

"Rules?"

"Yup. We cant live together _peacefully_ until we know the rules of this house." He crosses his muscular arms.

"Put that aside for a moment, Vastia. Did you just came back from your training?" While making a bored face, Emi stares at Lyon.

Lyon looks back at her with a blank expression. "Training? No I'm not. I just walked down from my bedroom."

"Then….." she stands and points at his exposed body. "WEAR A GODDAMN SHIRT!"

_5 minutes later….._

"First rule : Read the terms and conditions on the lease."

Emi nods. "Done."

"Second rule : No emptying the fridge. It must be resupplied if so."

Again, she nods. " 'Kay."

"Third rule : We'll have our own personal space. My regular spot at the sofa is the most left one, and if at the kitchen, I own the upper cabinet."

After finished jotting down the points, she looks back at Lyon. "Anything else, Mr. Vastia?"

"One more thing, I'll use the bathroom early in the morning."

Emi faces Lyon with a confused face. "Can you tell me **explicitly** when is that 'early morning'? Because just in case I'm having diarrhea and you're in the middle of showering, it's like indirectly telling me to use the backyard as the second toilet."

While sighing, Lyon facepalms. "Please…..Don't do that."

"Then?"

"Just shout from the outside that you need to use the toilet, I could open the door for you."

"You won't wait until I'm finished?"

"Depends on the situation. Worst case scenario, I have to take my shower while you get your job done at the toilet bowl."

"Hello~," she waves her hand in front of Lyon. "Personal space, remember?"

"Oh, so wanna claim the toilet area?"

"Not that! What I mean is it sounds inappropriate for a woman _**and**_ a man to be in one bathroom at the same time."

"I'll cover myself up if you're uneasy of me stripping in front of you," replies Lyon bluntly.

_SMACK!_

"Idiotic white popsicle!"

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

"Wow….A new housemate…"

Chelia blinks. "A new housemate? A boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

She widens her eyes. "GIRL?!"

He slowly nods while closing his eyes, as if the truth is too painful to bear.

"Nooooo! Someone is in my way to get Lyon-san!" says Chelia dramatically. (sound of thunder)

Sherry and Yuka lift their brows with astonishment, seeing one of the greatest mage in Lamia Scale being so burdened by the fact of having a housemate. "Isn't it a good thing, Lyon-sama? You wouldn't be alone in that apartment from now on."

"Yup," Yuka agrees. "It's always nice to have someone to take good care of you. Living alone isn't all that good."

"I don't care…" Lyon messes his spiky hair. "All things need to be shared from now on. And I don't like it. You know, even back then, I was hesitating when Ur decided to take care of Gray. I want something of my own. Damn the landlord!"

Sherry chuckles witnessing the selfish attitude of Lyon. "Lyon-sama, seriously, it's not that bad to have another person in your house. You can set your boundaries if you're not comfortable with things that's going on. Have a meeting with her and discuss about these things. I did the same with my husband too."

Lyon seems to be thinking for a while. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll reconsider that. For now, where's Toby?" He looks around the guild to find his canine-faced friend but he is nowhere to be found.

Yuka replies, "I think he's off to buy a new pair of socks."

"Contact him immediately. I want to choose a mission for us. You guys go and get ready."

"Right!"

"Wait~ Lyon-san~" cries Chelia, tugging Lyon's sleeve. "You're not gonna fall for her, aren't you?"

Lyon doesn't know what he is thinking that time when he said, "Time will tell."

* * *

"Tomorrow I'll be going for a mission."

Emi faces Lyon with awe. "Really?! What mission?!", she enthusiastically exclaims, getting all excited on the sofa.

Lyon stares at Emi, unexpecting the excitement coming from her. "It's just defeating some thugs at the outskirts of this city. I'll be back before dinner."

_-Damn! You REALLY have to say 'before dinner' right?! This is like a freaking old married couple!-_ Lyon converses with himself.

"Cool! Okay, I'll cook dinner for you, what do you say?", replies Emi nonchalantly. Lyon gives her a strange look. "What?"

Lyon turns away from looking at Emi, looking very troubled while sweating like hell. "This is seriously like a couple living together…", he whispers.

"Hey," Emi worriedly calls for him, "Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem well….."

"I dunno….A bunch of things happened to me in these two days, whaddaya expect?" He slumps himself at his spot on the sofa whilst sighing heavily.

"Well….You **got** to be healthy because you're going on a mission tomorrow. Don't assume the mission to be easy. Anything can happen. And you've got to be prepared for that." Emi touches his forehead, startling Lyon.

"What are you doing, Flameheart?"

"Checking whether you have a fever or not." She removes her hand from his forehead and retorts, "Nope. Everything's fine!" Grinning, she punches Lyon's shoulder lightly and states, "Good luck, Lyon Vastia!"

Lyon blushes after Emi pronounces his full name. It sounded so beautiful when she calls his name like that. "Thanks…..", and he softly pinches Emi's cheek. "You should smile a lot. It's cuter."

He moves his body to the bathroom to clean himself, leaving Emi on the sofa who is blushing hard. "Hey….Lyon…."

"What is it?" he turns back at the front of the bathroom, a towel hanging at his shoulder.

Emi shows a complete set of clothing being thrown on the floor near the sofa. "Whose outfit are those?"

He looks at his naked body and sheepishly smiles, "Ha…..Ha….Sorry, you have to adapt with my stripping habits quickly."

She facepalms. "Idiotic stripping-addict white popsicle."

* * *

**Looks like those two are opening up between each other. I hope this will turn out well in the end. Still searching for idea on how though. But hey, if you have any FANTASTIC idea, feel free to PM me! I'd appreciate it!**

**So long! Until next chapter!**


	3. Special Sense of Cooking

**Hi everyone~! twinSlayer is back~!**

**Okay, first of all *bows 45 degree* Sorry for the late update. I've got too much work to do and all of a sudden, last weekend, I caught a fever. It's all because of the homework. =_= And who said that homeworks can't kill a man?**

**Enough rambling. Enjoy~! And this chapter don't have that much humor. Sorry *bows several times***

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is Mashima-sensei's, coz if it's mine, Fairy Tail would be much more unreasonable! XD**

* * *

"Put in a spoonful of baking powder…..", she glances several times at the cookbook before facing back the bowl of mixture.

"Alrighty," wiping away the dangling sweat, she cracks her knuckles, "Time to bat the batter~"

And then, with all her strength, she spins the big ladle in the batter.

_5 minutes later….._

"Oy Flameheart."

"Yes?" With a bit of batter splattered at her cheek, Emi looks at Lyon at the entrance of the kitchen with a blank gaze. "Anything I can help you, Lyon-san?"

"Yes, please. I want you to please not to make a mess in the kitchen," he pinches his forehead while browsing the whole cooking place stained with pale yellow batter. "And don't scream. It sounds like this is some kind of dojo."

"I'm just doing my best!" explains Emi, pouting. "I've never cooked before."

He cocks his brow. "But then you said '_Okay, I'll cook dinner for you_' confidently last night. Lemme stress it again, you said it **confidently**."

"I am a fast learner," she turns back her body to the batter and starts to mix it slowly, "Well, I_ think_."

He sweatdrops, worried about what his stomach might consume tonight.

_DING DONG!_

"Lyon-sama~! It's me, Sherry!", says a voice from behind the door.

"Oh wait, lemme open the door." Quickly, Emi leaves the batter (?) to open the door, while Lyon instinctively walk towards the same thing.

"You can continue 'cooking', I'll get the door."

"Lemme."

"No, lemme."

"Lemme."

"No, Emi."

"Lyon-sama? Are you there?", Sherry calls again from the outside.

"Just let me get the door."

"I said I'll get it, why are you so stubborn?!"

While they are busy quarrelling (while walking towards the door), Emi trips on the wooden floor and lands on the sofa behind her. Lyon that closely trails behind her bumps onto the same thing and settles on top of Emi.

"Lyon-sama?" Sherry opens the door after realizing the door isn't locked. She takes a peek inside to search for her Lyon-sama.

And that time, Sherry's eyes widens.

There's her Lyon-sama on a sofa, lying on top of a woman (possibly his new housemate), with his face on her big boobs.

"LYON-SAMA!"

* * *

"Oh, I see. I just thought that maybe you're his mistress," Sherry chuckles.

"FYI, I don't have any mistresses, Sherry."

"And I'm not even close to what a mistress should look like."

"Oh come on. You're cute, how come there's no one gonna fall for you?" Sherry praises her. "I bet Lyon-sama must be lucky to be your housemate."

"I'm not so sure about that." He stands up and walks upstairs. "I'm gonna be ready in a few minutes."

"Oy ice-brain."

"What?"

Emi picks Lyon's shirt on the sofa and forms it into a ball before throwing it at its owner. "Don't strip in front of a lady, baka." Sherry is seen covering her face because of the embarrassment.

He laughs. "I'm sorry. Are you a lady?"

Emi gives a glare at Lyon before saying, "Be ready to get diarrhea tonight."

* * *

"Well, that's too easy for a C-leveled mission don't you think?", asks Yuka on the way back of the mission.

"Yeah, for a notorious gang of thugs, they're quite weak….," Toby sniffs his left sock. "They can't even stand smelling my sock for three minutes."

Chelia looks at Lyon who is zoning out. "Lyon-san, are you okay?"

Snapping back into reality, Lyon flusters for a second. "Ahh….Oh….No-Nothing…." Sheepishly rubbing his neck, he looks away while blushing.

All of them are silent. It is so unusual for Lyon to lose his composed self.

"Lyon-sama, if you have any problem, you could always tell us. We'll be there for you." Sherry shows her beguiling smile.

"It's okay, I'm fine…." Lyon replies her smile with a chuckle.

* * *

"Tadaima…"

"OKAERI~!" Emi happily greets her housemate once Lyon shows his face at the door. "Dinner's ready~"

He sweats abundantly, thinking about her threat this morning. "I don't want to get a diarrhea, Flameheart."

"What's the use of the toilet then?" she replies nonchalantly. He sighs.

"Guess I'll just bear with it." He sits on the chair and Emi serves the food cooked. The scent seeps into his nose in which makes his tiredness vanish into thin air. "You cooked this?"

"What? You don't believe me?" she glares at Lyon.

"I'll taste it first before believing it," he grabs a spoon and scoops the chicken broth in front of him. Right after his tongue detected the presence of the soup in the mouth, his mind goes blank.

"Lyon?" Emi waves in front of his face. "Lyon? Are you okay?" She starts to worry about the food.

Lyon is seen trying his best to swallow the soup. Hastily he reaches for a glass of water and gulps it. Feeling restless, Emi tastes her soup. Her eyes go wide after that.

Emi coughs hard. "This is too salty! Don't eat the soup, Lyon!"

"I'll try the chicken." He cuts the chicken and eats it, anticipating another unique taste of the food. A few seconds later, he again grabs the glass and drinks it until there's no droplet of water left. "It's…..hot…"

"Too spicy!" she screams. "Ugh, I'm such a failure…..Don't eat this, Lyon. Let me finish these alone."

"No. I want to eat them. You cooked this for me." With the slightest of bravery left, he ate them without hesitation. "I won't let your efforts go to waste."

Witnessing Lyon's sincerity, Emi joins him at the dining table. "Okay, I'll do my best to clean these babies up!"

_30 minutes later…._

Done! The salty and spicy dishes are surprisingly being licked clean by the both of them. A great achievement for an ice mage. Lyon sits on his favourite spot on the sofa, breathing heavily. The spiciness of the chicken is really taking a toll on him. Emi joins him there after washing the dishes.

"Sorry."

Lyon looks at the sour-looking Emi. "What for?"

"For giving you a bad experience in dining."

He laughs. "Not that bad. At least it's still edible."

"The toilet's gonna be crowded tonight," she jokes.

"Totally."

She leans at the sofa and closes her eyes for several minutes. Lyon thought she has drifted into sleep. "Hey Emi-"

All of a sudden, his mind flies back to the time of this morning where the two of them tripped and he fell on top of Emi. His face turns crimson red.

Looking at Emi that is sleeping (or rather resting with her eyes closed), he stares at her boobs where his head had landed before. Realizing the perverted thought that runs across his mind, he rubs his face with regret.

"I'll take the shower first." He leaves Emi to quickly get rid of the perverted thought.

"Lyon."

He glances. "Hm?"

"Your shirt _and_ pants."

"Shit."

While taking his leisure time in the shower, his mind again flies back to that particular time. Slapping himself, he monologues, _-Just why did I have to remember that awkward moment? Now I'm some perverted twenty-eight years-old man.-_

"But again…." he feels his cheek, "they are kinda soft…"

* * *

**Hah! You perverted ice bastard! *slaps Lyon's shoulder* Don't worry, I won't tell Emi~**

**Yeah I don't write the fighting scene here coz I suck at that. Haha...*turns gloomy***

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer in the future. And yeah, **_**review are gladly accepted**_**! XD**

**Until next time! Jaa~**


	4. A Chunk of The Past

**I'm…*stands on a cliff*….BAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK! XD**

***gets hit by a tomato* Ouch….Okay, I'm sorry for the late update. This week I've been kinda….lazy…*looks away***

**Anyways, here's the new update of the story. Hope you'll enjoy this one! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Oh….Fairy Tail…..The love between us is forbidden….Even if I would gladly draw another Fairy Tail, it won't be categorized as the original story…..*cries on the floor***

**Emi : What kind of disclaimer is that? -_-**

* * *

"LYOONNNN! YOU BETTER HURRY UP OR I'LL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

"Don't yell, I can hear you **clearly**! Just be patient!"

"I can't! I'm gonna burst my ass off out here or you get out of the toilet right now!"

"Sheesh…" A flush sound is heard. Lyon calmly walks out of the bathroom only to get pushed aside by Emi.

"Get out of the way, constipated ice-boy!" And she slams the toilet door.

"Who're you calling constipated huh?!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to shit peacefully here!"

"Aggh…It's not like it would do any good if I continue to quarrel with this red chick…" Lyon mumbles to himself and strolls back into his bed. "Eh? Where's my pants?"

* * *

That afternoon, while walking out of his bedroom to the kitchen, he saw Emi at the counter of the dining area. Feeling it's better for him to ignore her, he focuses on striding straight to the fridge.

"Hey Silver."

"Who?" He stops on his track and looks around. There's nobody else in the house.

"You," she stresses the word while protruding her mouth at Lyon.

"My name's Lyon, raven-haired witch."

"Too bad I'm no good in magic so calling me a witch is unreasonable."

Lyon messes up his hair, getting frustrated with Emi. "Forget it. You're impossible."

"Improbable you mean?" she smirks.

"Like hell I care which one it is! You're just hard to get along with!"

"Well then," she gulps down a glass of orange juice belongs to Lyon. "You might wanna start with something called _**food**_?"

"A mundane thing to tame a wild animal huh?" He reaches out for his orange juice in the fridge and pulls it out. "Nice suggestion. A raw meat is good for your body you know," he laughs.

"Wild animal?" Her forehead twitches, hearing the word 'wild'. "Look, if I'm easy to be _tamed_\- according to you- I wouldn't be here in this cheap apartment okay? I'd be better off with a rich old man who'd die right after I married him only to inherit his property."

Lyon swallows down the juice slowly, entertaining himself with the tangy orange taste at his tongue. "Cheap my ass. 70,000 Jewels sure is _cheap_," he mutters under his breath. He grabs the juice can again to refill his glass, but finding it to be surprisingly light.

"Oy witch….."

"What?" Innocently Emi looks at Lyon while slurping the orange juice.

"How long are you gonna be swaying your leg in this house? Don't you have any jobs?"

"Nice question!" she winks at Lyon. "I'm thinking of taking a delivery job. You know, putting my good old legs to good use."

"Delivery?" He stops sipping his drink. "You don't practice magic?"

Emi turns to Lyon. "Is it that weird?"

"Well, you could say it's kinda weird. I won't say that's entirely wrong but these days even kids would know how to use magic."

"It's not that I don't know how to use magic. I just don't wanna use it," she looks down, beginning to take no interest in the orange juice. Lyon that sees this situation as an uncommon occurrence begin to worry. This gloomy expression is so not Emi.

"What magic that you use?"

"Fire."

He cocks his brow. "Come again?"

"It's fire."

He leans back on his chair, sighing. "Well that explains why we couldn't mix well. One is talking tabasco, another one is talking mint."

Emi stares at him, wondering non-stop. "I'm never good with metaphorical speech so what I can deduce about just now is neither tabasco nor mint, you're just talking nonsense."

He laughs, doesn't know what entertains him so much just by hanging out with his housemate. "Nevermind. Let's go to the store. Be ready in five minutes." Stretching his body for a second, he gets up from his chair and walks towards his bedroom.

"Wait, Lyon." She quickly turns her body to face Lyon. "Why do I need to go to the store?" asks her with a very confused expression.

"Because…" He walks back to Emi and leans forward, closing the distance between their face. Emi even had to back out a bit so their face didn't touch. "You kept _cleaning_ the fridge ever since you got here and now we don't have anything edible for dinner tonight. Now be a good girl and get dressed quickly."

Feeling guilty, she hastily nods several times and jumps off her chair to get herself ready. Lyon sighs lightly, and then walks out of the kitchen, ignoring the chilly feeling at his upper body.

At the kitchen, a shirt is seen hanging at a chair.

* * *

"Hey hey. Can we take that cheese?"

"No."

"How about this nugget?"

"No."

"Here. This yogurt looks tasty."

"No, no and no, Emi."

"Awww what's your problem? What's the point of us going to the store together if not deciding things together?"

"The point is for you to know the things that should and shouldn't be bought. From the looks of it, if I let you grab anything you like, you'd buy **the whole store**!"

She pouts like a child. "It's not like I've been to a store before this."

Not believing what she just said, Lyon stops the cart he was pushing. "Wha-?"

Emi, sensing that Lyon is being left behind, walks back to him. "What?"

"Y-You've never been to a store before?"

Slowly she shook her head. Lyon, with mouth wide-agaped, laughs little by little considering how shocking that info was. "Oh my God…..Talk about countrified…"

"If you're going to stay there for the rest of the day, I'm gonna grab these ham pieces and put it into the cart," she urges Lyon to continue strolling.

"Ham pieces? Now that sounds logical in a bachelor apartment."

"Hey Vastia-san."

Lyon turns to the owner of the voice, which is Hibiki Laytis. "Yo Hibiki. What's up?"

"You can see for yourself," he laughs. "Grocery shopping?"

"Hyeaahh…I have a new housemate that turns out to be a total blackhole. Looks like I need to cut my expenses on other things for this month."

Suddenly, a little boy with blonde hair runs towards Hibiki and tugs his pants. "Papa, mama's calling."

"Wow…..Look who's here….." Lyon squats down to take a good look at Hibiki's child. "Hmmmm…He's got Natsu's eyes. That's uncommon." He stands back and asks with full of curiousity, "You're not married to Natsu, right?"

Hibiki sweatdrops. "Of course not, Vastia-san. I'm married to his sister actually."

"His sister? I didn't know he have one."

"A lot of people don't know about it."

"That's interesting. You see, I would love to hear more about how you two met but honestly, I'm kinda restricted by a bi-*coughs* I mean woman, to shop together now. Maybe next time we'll talk more on that," he smiles while watching the delightful Emi wandering here and there from the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah sure! By the woman, you mean your friend or…." Hibiki tilts his head to the side, not finishing his sentence as he is sure that Lyon understands what he means.

"My housemate. You know I'm not in a relationship or whatsoever now."

"You sure?" Hibiki laughs. "Because you two looked like some newly-wed couple."

Lyon's face flushed almost instantly. "Naahhh….It's not like that."

Laughing at Lyon's reply, Hibiki gives him a piece of advice. "You know, you'll never appreciate someone's presence until it's gone from your life." He picks up his child into his arms and walks away. "See you later, man."

Waving them goodbye, Hibiki's word rings in his ears. _-Appreciate…what's here.-_ He turns to Emi that is walking towards him with a handful of fruits. "Here you go. Ten pounds of fruitful dish!" she states nonchalantly.

"What the- What do you wanna do with this many fruits!?"

"Eat them, for sure. It's healthy right?"

"Of course I know it's healthy but this is overboard. You know ripe fruits won't last long!"

"Then eat them quickly and buy a new one!"

"Argghh!" Lyon feels like he's going crazy any moment now.

"Wait, Lyon…." Emi suddenly sounds so serious. Then, she grabs the cart and Lyon away from the current area.

"What's the big idea, Emi?"

Emi doesn't respond to him, which in turn makes him more curious. "Hey!"

"Wait," she looks unsettled. "Shit he's coming here!"

"What? Who's coming here?"

She looks around to find a new hiding place but unfortunately, there's no space for her to do so in the big store. After that, she came up with an idea. Looking at the person she wants to hide from, it seems like it is the only thing she can do.

"Lyon, please hug me now."

"Huh?!" Lyon is baffled by the sudden request.

"Please. I just want to hide my face," Emi pleads.

Looking at the desperate Emi, Lyon doesn't have the heart to say no. "Okay, but you're gonna tell me what's this all about when we get home."

"Sure thing. Thanks Lyon."

And hastily Emi flung into his muscular arms, hiding her face at his chest. Both of them are blushing really hardly right now, but neither of them said anything.

Suddenly Emi whispers, "Is he gone yet?"

"Could you at least tell me which 'he' are you referring to?"

"The one with the grey moustache and beard."

"In a uniform?"

"Yes."

The man she was talking about walks past them. But out of the blue, he looks back at Lyon with a suspicious look in his eyes. Emi, that is watching from in between the crumpled shirt of Lyon, flinches a bit. Lyon could sense the shiver coming from Emi.

_-God, what is it that made her so scared of him?-_

"You girlfriend is crying, friend?" The man asks while grinning. Looks like he is one of the guards that works in the store.

_-G-Girlfriend?-_ "Yeah….We kind of got into a fight and I had to comfort her. If not, she'll transform into a beast," Lyon tries his best to act as the _boyfriend_.

"Yeah, good luck, Jack. Bitches be crazy." And then he left. A small sigh is heard in between his chest. Lyon whispers, "He has left."

Emi lifts her face, not releasing Lyon yet. She scans her surrounding before making sure that there's no other guards in the nearby locations. Only after that, she releases her hug.

"Sorry."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go to the ramen section."

"Can we go home after that?"

Lyon looks at the cajoling Emi, with her eyes emitting the pitiful expression as best as it could. Sighing, he nods. "Okay."

* * *

"So what's the big deal?" he asks while slumping himself at the couch. After putting all the groceries bought on the dining table, Emi joins him at the sofa.

"Actually it connects strongly to where I came from."

They went silent for a few minutes. Feeling uncomfortable with the deafening silence, Lyon speaks, "You're free to talk about it to me, but if you don't want to, I won't force you."

Emi lets out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'll let you know just a bit of it. But don't ever bring it up again in the future, promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay…." She leans back on the couch, her eyes settles at the ceiling. "I am a former slave."

* * *

**That's it for this week's chapter! Oh, how I love cliffhanger! XD *dodges a flying stone***

**Abunai nee~ (That's dangerous, okay~) But cliffhangers are what prettifies almost every story, so don't blame me. Blame the person who started it first!**

**And if you realize it, I inserted Hibiki in this chapter as well. I dunno why I put him in there, just a random thought. ._." And his wife is...Definitely not Jenny, for sure! XD**

**Saa~ Until next chapter! Jaa! *waves hand vigorously***


	5. Behind the Borders

**I'm sexy and I know it NO I MEAN Here I am! Back to fanfiction!**

**Sorry for the late update. My life has been messed up with all the finals starting. But now, it's finally SUMMER BREAK~! *echoes***

**Okay, let's get back to the story. So Emi has declared something reaaalllyyy shocking in the previous chapter and in this chapter we will dive further into her past life. Let's get readin'!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sexy and I know-SHIT I MEAN Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

"I'm a former slave."

"What?" Reflexively, Lyon stands up. "Don't fuck around with me. I hate the word 'slave' and anything that has to do with it!"

Emi gives him a blank look, like she was already used to that kind of response. "I know what you're thinking, but seriously, I'm not kidding."

"What's the proof then?"

Emi strips her jacket, which makes Lyon blushes. "Pervert, spoiler alert. This won't be pleasant."

Lyon starts to examine her exposed skin _(Oh and by the way, she still has her inner shirt which is short-sleeved so don't worry Lyon's fangirls)_ and is astonished to hell when he saw scars and bruises decorating her ankles, calves and arms. Although he's used to seeing those since he's a fighter, those scars meant something different. Something…..abusive.

He rubs his eyes to make sure they didn't play tricks on him, but the scene stayed the same. He begin to think that Emi wasn't kidding around at all.

"Done ogling, silver popsicle? I'm getting cold here~" says Emi, joking around while trying to reduce the tense in the atmosphere.

Without even getting a reply from Lyon, Emi quickly grabs her green spring jacket and wears them in a flash. Only after that, Lyon realizes that he was spacing out too long because of the shock.

"Enough proof now?" she smirks.

Lyon gulps. Now he's curious about her history. "Sit down here, Emi."

"What now? Why don't we get something to eat while chatting? I'm starving~" she pouts with her cracked lips.

"If you agree to tell me about your past then let's go." Lyon tries to make a trade. "I'll cook."

"Lemme hel-"

"NO."

"Aww…..What? It's not like we're having troubles when I cooked last time," Emi complains.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure?" Lyon stares Emi into realization. Seconds later, she sweatdrops.

"No it's okay, I take that back."

* * *

"Dinner's ready!"

"Thank you ma 'lovely hubby'!" she nonchalantly thanked Lyon.

"You're welcome ma 'lovely wife'! Now cut the crap out and let's start digging!"

_10 minutes later…._

While wiping her mouth with a napkin, Emi felt like she was missing something. No, apparently, **they** are missing something throughout the whole dinner thing. Lyon seems like he's still enjoying his dessert obliviously.

"Hey ice boy."

"Yeph?(Yes?)" He turns to Emi with a spoonful of caramel pudding.

"I think we need to do something during the dinner…."

While munching the sweet caramel pudding, Lyon remembers back the thing they are talking about when they got back from the grocery store.

"OH CRAP YOUR PAST! Nevermind, let's just start it anyway. I know my cooking is too delicious that we forgot the whole world for just a few seconds," and he smirks at the last statement.

Emi let out a _long_ sigh. "I don't know where to start. All that I know is my life is born as a slave to this mansion. I am an illegal child, born behind bars of the big white house. Both of my parents served this one arrogant bastard named Thomas Blake. He was the right hand man for military something at this secret organization, in which I don't know until now. That's all I know about him, my master. Even now I felt like slashing my tongue because I still call him….that. But one thing for certain, he ain't soft-hearted man. Once he knew that I was born, he immediately banished my parents but forced me to stay. I was seven that time. I thought my parents are going to come back but until now….," she looks down, feeling gloomy.

Lyon is astonished. There's still people being made as a slave these days? Who would've believed that? Unless they see Emi themselves, maybe their doubt will reduce, but not entirely vanished. Emi's scars are far from a battle's after-effects. It more to a scar being made to look as if she's owned.

"Wait a minute, Emi. Can I see your scar once again?" insists Lyon.

"For what?" she blushes thinking about he wants her to show her body again.

"I felt like I've seen that scar somewhere…."

Slowly, with embarrassment, she strips her jacket again showing the scars to Lyon. After he had confirmed what he was looking for, he looks at Emi intensely.

"Emi, I've seen this kind of patterns before. It's on one of the thug's that I fought the other day."

"Which one?"

"The mission that I went with my group. Do you remember? You cook dinner for the two of us that day."

She snaps her finger. "Oh yeah I remember now! What about it?"

"I think that criminal has the same nightmare as you do. Let's go to see him tomorrow and ask about this Tom-cat."

"It's Thomas, Lyon _'darling'_~"

"Right, Thomas Blake. Maybe I could ask Hibiki if he could look up his information later on." Suddenly his eyes meet with the clock. "Oh it's 1 am already? We chat too long!"

"Really?" Emi turns to look at the clock at the wall. "OH NO MY JOB STARTS TOMORROW! OKAY LYON GOOD NIGHT~" Her voice fades away as she sprints upstairs and cleans herself before going to sleep.

He blinks, astounded by how fast she did all that in one minute.

"Hey, you're gonna get cavity if you didn't brush your teeth properly," he shouts from the kitchen.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!"

* * *

"Excuse me! There's a mail for you~!"

The front door opens, revealing a grinning Emi in an orange uniform, holding a letter in her hand.

"Good day, sir! A mail for you!" says Emi with a very nonchalant tone. "Thank you very much, young lady," replies the man in the house with a smile. After Emi walks away a few steps from the house, she checks the next letter.

_312, Allen Street. S_he memorizes the location and her mind tries to figure out where the house is in an imaginary map. _About 2 hundred meters away from here….Got it!_

For the next few seconds, she jumps up and down before skipping for five meters. After that, she starts running for the next twenty meters and accelerates her pace on every meter she covered. Around a hundred meters from the start point, she is already sprinting at 240 miles per hour.

She have to use hidden forests trails and deserted roads so that no one will stand in her way. If not, a horrendous crash will occur. And at the speed of 240 mi/h, it won't end with just bruises and light scratch. Therefore, she tries to use roads that are not crowded with people. Twenty minutes later, she arrived at the wanted residence. She slows down and ends up skipping for five minutes in front of the house.

"Excuse me! There's a mail for you~!"

* * *

"Here's your tip for today." The manager holds out a bunch of cash and gives it to Emi. "Good job for today. You've been a great help."

"Thanks!" Emi receives the hard-earned money with a overly happy face. Since she takes on a lot of work that requires a great deal of distance from the post office, she received more than other regular postmen. On the way back, she constantly sniff the money, as if she could smell the money came crashing on her. Today, her first pay made her day.

* * *

"LYON!"

At the banging voice of Emi, Lyon that is trying to flip a fried egg accidentally threw away the pan to the ceiling. And to make it better, the pan stuck there. Lyon sighs.

"What is it, my sweetheart EMI~?!" At the end of the sentence, he goes outrageous. Emi runs into the kitchen after hearing the voice coming from there.

"Lyon~!" She hastily hugs Lyon, leaving him blushing hard.

"Wha-What is the meaning of this?"

"What is the meaning of what?" Emi looks up to Lyon, and realizes that his face has turned crimson red.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Oh…." She glances again at the position they are in. "Can't I hug you?"

"Yeah, you can…." Lyon's eyes looks away, trying hard not to look at Emi's cute smiling face but he felt so hard not to blush. It's because he can sense her boobs pressed on his abs. "….But maybe not this close…."

Emi goes blank. "No, I'm not letting you go~!" She hugs him even tighter. "Because today I felt so happy~!"

"Nevermind, just tell me what made you so happy today."

Finally she let Lyon go. He breaths out a loonngg sigh, relieved that he didn't have to use force to push her away or….better not to mention the other consequence. Emi shows to Lyon the tip she got at her job today. "Look!" she grins happily.

Lyon turns to the money. Well, that's a lot of money for a person who just started to work. "Just what kind of job you've been doing?" He starts to become suspicious of Emi.

"What do you mean? I went through a lot for this!" she pouts.

"Didn't you said you're doing postal service? The money you got…..It's like two times the pay for a B-class job."

"So? You're jealous?"

"I didn't say I was jealous!"

"So why did you ask where I get the money from?" She walks away from the kitchen with a sour face and goes to her room. "I thought I want to give a treat to you, but since you're suspicious of me then…" She acts out to close the door of her room.

Lyon's head quickly spins to Emi's room and tries to chase after her. "Emi, oh Emi, come on! I was just kidding!" He knocks on Emi's door. "Emi~ please~ I'm hungry."

She halts herself from closing the door and saw Lyon's puppy eyes. "Please…." he begs to Emi. _His shirt is already gone_,she thought to herself. She stares hard at him for a minute and gives up at the end. "Okay~"

"Yay! I'll be ready in a few minutes!" He walks into his room next to Emi's.

"It's okay, those clothes are fine the way they are-" and then she saw his full set of outfit in front of her room. "…No, you need a few minutes…."

_Man, he sure can strip in a jiffy._

* * *

**I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter._. I'll try harder to make it longer in the next update. And I ask this from you, please punch me! QAQ I've been so lazy that I made you guys wait for so long! It's not hard, just type "punches twinSlayer" in the review box. I hope that can make me realize what I've done! QAQ**

**And that's it for this chapter. Hope to see you REALLY soon. Jaa nee~ ;-;)/**


	6. The Past Reoccurs

**Heyya! twinSlayer back in da house!**

**For this chapter, I apologize right from the start if any of you are anticipating humor or fun stuff. There's none. But there's still some cheesy stuff, although not that long.**

**Anyhow, proceed to the story! XD**

**Disclaimer: I…..*sobs* don't *sobs*…..own…-**

**Emi: -Just get it over with!**

* * *

"Alright, next is…." She peers at the address stated on the letter. And then her eyes went big. Her running becomes slower and slower in pace. Eventually, she stops. Emi is left speechless.

"Thomas Blake…"

She reads the name on the letter. Involuntarily, her knees began to shake. She doesn't want to see that notorious man ever again. But yet, her work will be put to a halt if she cannot send this one last letter. It is important, on top of that. She gulps down a clump of saliva before deciding to go back to the headquarters. Maybe there will be other postman willing to send this in her stead.

Unfortunately, there are no other available employee to send the letter, and Emi was the only one who could reach that far to the border of the country. Her mood falls down rapidly. This is not good. Really not good.

With a heavy heart, she embarks back on her journey to the former hell of slavery. Although she knows her dark past awaits at the end of this road, she continues to run. Sweats that formed at her forehead is swept away by the wind.

* * *

"I better be careful," she whispers to herself, reminding over and over again how horrible that place was. Or maybe it **is **still horrible, she doesn't dare to think more.

The majestic gate stands toughly in front of her eyes. Only the people that has been beyond the glorious gate can say that this place looks better than it actually is. With very careful steps, she walks to the front of the gate.

"Excuse me, a letter has arrived," she tries hard to make her voice sounded cheerful as always. But it came out wrong. Her shaken voice was too hard to be layered by anything else. Luckily, a well-built guard comes after a while. She sighs, thinking it was really fortunate that it wasn't Thomas himself came to pick it up.

"A letter?" He takes the missive from Emi's hand. Carefully, he studies the writing on the letter to make sure it is really for his master. "Yup, Blake's residence. Thanks for bringing this."

Emi was realllllly glad that Thomas was nowhere to be found at that time. But as she turned around to get back on her journey, a familiar voice is heard.

"What is it?"

Automatically every hair on her body stands up. His voice always managed to make her fear come pouring out like an overflowed dam. Her legs are getting ready to run away….

"A letter? Thanks, young lady," Thomas smiles at Emi as a sign of gratitude. Still, he doesn't recognize Emi's face as she was facing her back to him.

-_You're welcome, asshole_\- she shouts inside her mind. Unable to contain the painful memories that gushes in her brain, she quickly sprints to the nearby shortcut back to her headquarters. Thomas and the guard watches her as she runs away to the nearby road.

"Why do I think that I have met that lady somewhere?" Thomas starts to ponder.

* * *

-_Shit, shit, shit!_\- Her tears are flowing from her cheeks as she accelerates in the darkness of the night. After she had ran miles away from the place, she cannot hold back the tears any longer. It pours out without Emi knowing it.

-_I'm sorry, Mom…Dad….-_

The tears blurred away her vision. She can't see the road properly anymore. And then….

Emi crashes on a walking guy at the street. The both of them tumble on the ground, clothing themselves in dirty dusts. After a minute, the guy looks at Emi.

"What the heck are you?!" he shouts. It appears to be Lyon, and it seems that he is astonished that he was a victim of an accident caused by a speeding 'car' named Emi. He sits down on the road as the pain of being 'run over' by her still hits him.

Emi that was still crying, tries to get back her vision. She wipes away her tears. "Lyon?"

After that, Lyon realizes that the 'bulldozer' is Emi. His cocks his brow.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. Just Emi is about to reply, her leg muscles began to cramp.

"I-ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Her retort turns into a scream. This is the result of exercising without warming up and cooling down. Leg cramps are a mundane thing among athletes; but since Emi's running specialty is beyond a normal human's ability, so is her cramps.

Lyon is nervous, seeing Emi like that. He would like to help but he doesn't know what to do. All he can do is wait until her muscles finished the oxygen debt business inside. Thank goodness, their location is nowhere near houses; Or else the people might think there's a rape going on.

After five minutes, her scream tones down. Lyon lets out a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Emi had already turned pale after fighting with the pain all by herself. She pants.

"Lyon…..What are….you doing here?"

"You know," he looks over to Emi, "That's my line."

She sits properly after her legs can be moved back without a hitch. Thank God, the pain has gone. Only after that she can see that the day has already turned dark. "Where are we?" she asks Lyon with a blank expression.

Lyon, now shirtless, shoves his gaze to Emi. "Seriously you don't know?" Lyon answers back to her question. "Then how come you are here if you don't know where you are?"

She pouts. "It's called being lost."

He burst out laughing. This absent-minded girl really need someone to take care of her. "How's your leg?"

She glances at her long pair of legs. "They're fine now," and then she pauses, "…I guess."

The silver-haired ice mage sighs. Then he stands up from his sitting position and walks closer to Emi. "Excuse me."

"Wha-!"

Using very little effort, he picks up Emi bridal style. Her hand automatically clings on his shoulders as the thought of falling down come rushing in. "Lyon! Put me down!"

"No." And he starts walking away from the place.

"I said, put me down!"

"If I put you down, promise me you would walk normally."

Emi is silent. That's a sure killer. With the leg cramps she just had, there's no way she can walk normally soon enough. Maybe tomorrow she'll be able to, but not tonight. Seeing Emi was silenced, he smiles out of his victory. Slowly, they moved away from the crash location towards their house.

* * *

"That's it on Thomas Blake?"

"I'm sorry I can't help much but that's the only info that I can get from legal news and articles," says Hibiki, clearly upset with his own work.

A politician, now working as a general in the Hyouran District, is in charge of the border of Fiore at the west side. That's it! Lyon rubs his face. He can't help Emi with **this** much information!

"Can't you look it up some more, Hibiki?"

"I'll try, but I think that's it for the unclassified information." Hibiki opens back his Archive and began searching more on a politician named Thomas Blake.

"Wait." Suddenly Lyon got an intelligent yet dangerous idea. "Hibiki, can you hack into the government's database?"

Hibiki's eyes went wide. "Don't play around with the government, Vastia-san. Although I can reach into it without any problem, I don't want to put my family in danger by stealing data from the intelligence department."

Lyon sighs. Hibiki is right.

"I'm sorry. My patience is getting the better of me." Lyon pinches his forehead as he speaks.

"It' okay. Just…..Can I ask something, Vastia-san?" asks Hibiki while his eyes are still on the Archive.

"What is it?"

"Why are you so desperate to help Emi?"

Lyon bites his upper lips, not knowing what to answer. Hibiki has a point; Why would he go so far to help her? She's not that special to him, right?...Right?

He sighs heavily while wiping his face with his big palms, as if letting out all the questions out of his mind with the swipe. Then again, he stares into the empty sky.

"I don't know Hibiki," he says with a low tone. "I really don't know."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, hope you guys like it. :3 I know, those fun thingy are what makes this story entertaining, but it won't hurt if we have some serious stuff going on, would they?**

**Alright then, until next time! XD**


	7. The Night of Tears

**Hellllooooooo! *cough* It's been a while :3**

**This chapter is rather short I think, but nevermind, as long as I update it. Sorry it took so long. -_- Remember when I said to punch me? **

**Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei created Fairy Tail. Emi is mine. I can still make my own story. In my mind. *insert evil laugh here***

* * *

"Good God.." she sighs while muttering those words. "I just started working and I asked for one day off. What would they think of me?" She already felt bad for not going back to the headquarters, now she was feeling horrible for troubling Lyon. She switches her body position on the bed to make her more comfortable. Seconds after that, she heard the sound of the front door closing.

"Lyon?" she calls him happily while a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth. Emi doesn't know why she's so happy whenever he's home. Maybe because she's lonely.

Lyon comes to her bedroom, just making sure that Emi is still on the bed. She can't sit still, like a child, and needs someone to keep an eye on her. Since last night's incident, Lyon is worried sick about Emi. Seeing her face washed with tears really breaks his heart.

"How's your legs?"

She glances at her legs under the blanket. "They're fine now. Can I go to work tomorrow?"

"We're going to see a specialist first. And if they say it's okay, I'll let you go to work. If not, you'll stay at home," Lyon says sternly. His mind is still fixated on the little information about Thomas Blake; And he's still frustrated.

"What? Come on Lyon…" she pouts.

"When I said no, it means no." And he steps away from Emi's bed.

"Lyon-"

"JUST GO TO BED ALREADY!"

Emi is shocked to hear his tone. She goes silent for a minute before forcing a voice out of her throat; Almost similar to a whisper. "Are you mad at me?"

Quickly Lyon faces back to Emi, just to find her in the verge of tears. -_Fuck, what have I done?_-

He stutters before going back to Emi on the bed. "Emi, it's not like that. I'm sorry…" He sits beside Emi that has started sobbing.

"Then what is it?" In between the tears that rains down, Emi speaks. "I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance to you. You can just leave me here."

Without any second thought, Lyon hugs Emi tightly. From a painful feeling at the throat because of the sobbing, Emi began to blush little by little. The tears stop flowing automatically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way Emi…." he whispers the words into her ears, making Emi blushes really hard. His raspy voice echoes in her mind, and it replays over and over again.

Lyon feels weird after Emi doesn't move an inch for a long time. He releases her from the hug, making sure that she's not sleeping or anything. It only appears that she is trying hard not to show her deep crimson shade at her face. He sighs and smiles.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just frustrated that my investigation results were unsatisfactory. I shouldn't have let it all out to you," he states to her with a very apologetic face. Emi nods slowly, the blush starts to dissipate little by little.

"It's okay. I understand. You're stressed out after working the whole day."

"Hey, don't make me sound like I'm some office guy working the whole day and only come home at night."

They both chuckle at his comment. After he is sure that Emi doesn't cry anymore, he gets up from her bed and walks towards the door. "Alright, you need your rest. Remember, tomorrow, we're gonna see a specialist first before I decide you're going to work or not," he talks to Emi as if she is his daughter. His voice is soft and gentle. And Emi likes this side of his.

"Lyon."

Just as he is walking out of her room, she calls. He turns to his back.

"What is it?"

While smiling gently, she says ,"You'd make a fine father one day." And she pulls the blanket over her head. "Now get out."

Lyon blinks for a few seconds, trying to register the words before stepping out of her room and closes the door.

* * *

"Lyon-sama's not coming to the guild today?" asks Chelia with a very worried tone. Her face shows an utter dissapointment. "It's just for today, Chelia," her cousin consoles her. "He said because his roomate was having some problem and they need to take a day-off."

"His new roomate?" Chelia pouts. "I knew she's up to something, that good-for-nothing girl…"

Feeling uncomfortable with the girl's tone, Sherry speaks, "Chelia, that's not nice. She's a good woman, I've seen her myself. You're just letting your jealousy get the better of you."

Chelia lets out a heavy sigh, thinking she might not be able to see her Lyon-sama today. "Nee, Sherry nee-chan? Am I not beautiful?"

"What?" Sherry is astonished to hear that from a fifteen year-old girl. "You don't mean…."

"What?" Chelia looks at Sherry with a confused face.

"You've hit your puberty?"

She looks at her older cousin with a blank face. "Really? What gives you the idea?" She remarks sarcastically.

"Well….You've been clinging on Lyon-sama quite a lot lately," Sherry puts on her thinking face. "And you started wearing my lip gloss too!" Chelia quickly covers her mouth that was bathed with Sherry's pink lip gloss.

"How did you know?!"

The ponytailed pinkette giggles. "Oh dear Chelia, it's plain for all to see. Although I can't say that Lyon will be taking you seriously…"

"I know…" Chelia slumps herself on a nearby chair. "It's because I'm still a newbie in teen life, huh?"

"That's one reason, but mainly is because he knows that you only admires him, not loving him." Sherry began to explain her lifetime experience. "I used to be in your shoe, dear. I admired him so much since he was the one gathered us, the Deliora-haters, and gives us a way to get revenge to that frozen monster. I liked him so much that I started to wear bright and bold colors like pink and…Let's just say pink. It was all to make him look at my direction, and praise me. Of course, it was a tough job making him acknowledge my powers."

Sherry sits on the table beside the chair Chelia settled on, and moves on. "I know it's gonna be hard to make him love me. I know that, but at least I tried. And I know I won't regret even if it doesn't work out. But then, I met Ren from Blue Pegasus. This time, I didn't put up a heavy make-up, set aside bright colored dresses. Heck, the first time I fell in love with him, I was in the worst condition ever. There's branches in my hair, dusts on my cheeks and my heels are even broken. Easily said, I was like a cavewoman just appeared into the outside world. But Ren didn't look away, not even for a second. We teamed up to fly the wrecked Christina to defeat the big enemy, which was Nirvana itself, and my hard work shined through Ren, not by appearance."

She pauses for a moment to relive the memory before continuing, "That time, I realized that I should have been myself if I want to find my own true love. I always layered my face with all those creams and compact powders, but with Ren, the only thing that I accesorize my face with is smile."

Chelia is silent. Sherry sure has gone through a lot.

"Do you see where I'm getting at here?"

Chelia nods.

"I know this is too much for a little girl like you, but proceed into your future with caution. I know you're eager to find your true love, but the time_ will_ come. And when it comes, cherish it, for second chances rarely were given away."

The words struck deep into Chelia. She ponders for a moment about what Sherry had said. Even though she is just a budding teenager, she did a lot of thinking for a girl her age. This is what differs her from Sherry.

"Hey, Sherry nee-chan."

"What is it, honey?" Sherry replies full of motherly tone.

"Will Lyon-sama ever notice me?"

* * *

"Your muscle is overworked and you need at least one day rest," so says the brown-haired specialist. Almost instantly, Emi frowns while Lyon swings his hand to the air giving a boastful 'YES' sign.

"Told ya."

"Shut up."

The specialist only gives out a smile full of meaning. "Are you two a couple?"

"NO!"

He blinks for a second before apologizing while giggling. Truthfully, Lyon and Emi looked like any typical couple, arguing over little things and then giving snide remarks at each other. That's what a couple should have: cuteness in its own way.

"Does this mean I can't go to work today?" Emi pouts while making a sad face. She can't sit still in the house. Alone. No Lyon. Nobody. It will be fucking boring. "Can't I at least walk with fast pace?"

Again the specialist gives her his gentle smile. "You can actually. Just no vigorous activity of your calf muscle for today. Let it rest."

She faces and smirks. "Look! I **can** go to work!"

"He said no running. And your job consists of sprinting for almost the whole time," Lyon remarks with worry.

"Relax. I won't run." She gets up from the chair and stretches her body. "I still have my power."

"Thank you, Dr Finnel. I'll make sure she behave for today." Lyon gets up from his chair and shakes the specialist's hand.

"My pleasure. And please do keep her company just in case something unexpected happens."

"Will do. Thanks again."

The both of them walk towards the door and waves the specialist goodbye before stepping out of the room and starts arguing about something again.

Suddenly, the specialist chase after them while shouting Lyon's name.

"Excuse me, Mr Vastia. Your top!"

* * *

**That's it folks. Such a short chapter. I'm dissapointed with myself coz I know I can do more. But with three research paper going on at the same time, this is the best I can think of. I hope you guys enjoy whatever the hell I wrote in this. Really a spontaneous chapter. **

**By the way, right now I'm into Final Fantasy 14, the MMORPG. Yeah, it explains why my time was so limited for this chapter. Muahaahahahahahah :D**

**Till next chapter! **


End file.
